Data communication systems exchange user data for user devices to provide various data communication services. The user devices may be phones, computers, media players, and the like. The data communication services might be media streaming, audio/video conferencing, data messaging, or internet access. Wireless communication networks are deployed to extend the range and mobility of these data communication services.
The typical wireless communication network has several macro-cell base stations that provide radio coverage over large urban areas. The macro-cell base stations may still not be able to cover every part of the urban area with enough capacity. Outside of the urban areas, the macro-cell base stations may be too large for environments like inter-state highways and smaller towns. Wireless relays are deployed to alleviate these problems.
A wireless relay has a wireless access point to wirelessly communicate with user devices. The wireless relay also has wireless Relay Equipment (RE) to wirelessly communicate with macro-cell base stations or other wireless relays. Thus, the macro-cell base stations serve both user devices and wireless relays. The wireless relays serve both user devices and wireless relays. The REs in the wireless relays form wireless backhaul connections to wireless communication networks.
Unfortunately, the wireless backhaul connections may suffer from various problems like loss-of-signal, excessive RF noise or interference, low-bandwidth, large latencies, and the like. The REs in the wireless relays do not effectively and efficiently implement alternative wireless backhaul. In particular, the REs do not effectively and efficiently use the wireless user devices to implement wireless backhaul.